The Fall Of Five
by JonhFour4
Summary: I thought we were ready once we found each other, I thought we would defeat Setrakus Rà. We barely became more scars. I know now that we have to find number five and train. We still don't know what the elders planed for us, and we still don't know the full power our legacies contain, and I think.. it s about time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Nine's P.O.V

We are all outside in a small corner of the towerhouse hidding, watching as police guards run by, ordering commands to each other, their to busy thinking what was happening inside to notice us crouched down. I feel an anger inside of me bubling up an anger for letting Setrakus Ra and his hideous face that not even his mother could love, get away, I grunt at this thought. I was so close... i snap out of it as jonh asks " Nine? Nine, where is the car?"

I wink at him, " six, it would be a pleasure if you gave me your hand so we can go to the car and drive back invisibly to pick up the others? " i wink again, but this time at her, she glances at john in a questioning look, and he gives a small grin back to six and then at Me .Six that was with her arms folded, extends her hand to me, i take it smiling, but no one managed to see it, since in a blink of an eye we were invisible. Jonh rolls his eyes, giving a little laugh. He didn't tell me enough about six, I mean there was a lot to tell, he could improve in his descriptions.

Once we arrive at the car six puts her free hand on the cars seat and it turns invisible. I start driving with my one hand in sandors James Bond car he designed, and I feel like I really am James Bond. I never knew why sandor liked the movies so much he bought the entire collection and made me watch it. One good thing about the films were that it thought me lots of Smart things to say to the mogs. Maybe once we find number Five , I can say that im Nine, Number Nine. I will definitely remeber it, and I will keep that in mind.

I stop just 2 feet away from the other garde, and six turns us and the car visible for just a second so the others know we arrived, by the look on their faces especially Marina's they look impressed. just as Eight was about to enter the car, a door a few meters away from us bangs open, my first thought was okay we get you don't need to open a door so loudly just to make an impression. But that's when I see that nerdy little boy whom Johnny boy was with when i got out from that mogadorian dump. Looks like his been through hell, he looks much skinnier than before and behind him is a tall, muscular man who is wearing a round pair of glasses. The boy who I thinks his name was Tom, no..., Som, also no what type of name is that ,Sam! Sam makes eye contact with John and Four gets out of the car and starts speeding towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Four`s P.O.V

We arrived about a day ago in nine`s penthouse, it took us about more than several weeks to arrive here. After we found Sam I told him I was so sorry, he didn`t manage to answer, he looked so weak as if he was about to faint or collapse. I wondered what did they do to him, what sort of tortures Setrakus Rà and his horrible scar used. With the many feeling I was experiencing at the time, relief overwelmed the others, besides sam`s cuts and bruises and blood stains he was alright. I healed him with my newest legacy before he became strong enough to speak. He told me it was ok but his eyes said otherwise. Thats when i noticed and older man standing behind , he seemed familiar, and had this particular look that reminded me of Sam. Malcolm. The only person that might help us train and develop our legacies, the only person that might know what the elders planed for us. Then Malcolm pointed to a truck and told me he would follow us with Sam.

Now Nine is showing the others around the house, they all look amazed, just like I was the first time i came,

" This is one sweet house" eight says

Nine winks, " this room here is a funny little place , it sure was funny with jonnhy here".

I look at the the door which nine is about to open and i remember when I attcked the fake mogs that he uses for training. He opens the door slowly and as soon as they see it, Six turns invisible and starts punching one of the "mogadorians", while eight turns into a beast ripping of the "mog`s " head. Marina, well she is just standing there and Ella has her raps wrapped around Marina. Malcolm pulls out a gun from nowhere and gently pushes Sam to the side. Nine is having a laugh attcack and i cant help but laugh also. It takes a while for them to realize the mogs aren't real .

"Dude they aren't real, haha you should have seen yourselves" he says putting his arm around eight.

Six looks angrily at him and then me for laughing.

"come on sweetheart it was just a joke, " Nine chokes out before the last words are muffled by laughter.

Marina asks cutting the laughter " where are we supposed to sleep"

"good question marina, we are going to have to share rooms, so you guys have to pair up, i mean we do have enough room but they've been turned into surveillance rooms , weapons storages , combat rooms etc."

Eight steps towards Marina and says " Uuuuum, uuuh would you like to sha..."

Ella interrupts " Marina will you be my pair?"

" Of course" she turns to eight "what where you saying?"

"Nevermind I forgot" he walks away

I think I hear Marina sigh or i thing i hear it. I look around, eight has paired up with nine, Malcolm is with Sam, so that leaves six and me. I walk towards her.

"so i guess we are roommates then" i say

"i guess so" she responds.


End file.
